


Bowties and Miniskirts

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS team go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties and Miniskirts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago, 6.4.14 and it sucks.

It was a cold November night and I was about to close the shop when a young man in a tweed jacket walked in. He smiled at me then checked out some suits near the door. Still smiling, he moved towards the counter and started to ask me a question when a couple about his age came in whispering together.  
“Evening, sir. Can I have a look at some of your bowties?” He spoke with an English accent and pointed at the shelf behind me.  
I showed him some of the most popular bowties and placed them on the counter. Now that he was near me, I saw that he was wearing a red bowtie with polka dots and was playfully stretching the suspenders he had on. While he was examining two bowties, the couple moved closer and I could hear their conversation.  
“I can’t believe he brought us all the way here.” The boy said looking in the direction of the man in front of me; he too had a British accent. His hair was blonde and he had a long nose, and he was wearing a dark brown shirt.  
“It’s just a short shopping trip then he’ll drop us home, in time for your dad’s birthday,” The girl answered while holding an evening dress in front of her. She was also British but unlike the other two, she spoke with a Scottish accent. She was wearing a short skirt, shorter than anything a flapper would wear and her long bright red hair fell elegantly on her shoulder. “He takes us anywhere we like every time. It’s his ship anyways.”  
“Okay, I’ll take these,” the man in the tweed jacket said, showing three bowties.  
After he paid for his purchase, he waltzed towards the door.

“Come along, Ponds,” he said cheerfully to the couple. The girl smiled politely at me then followed him, while the boy rolled his eyes with exasperation before going after them.


End file.
